cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Rose McGowan
Rose McGowan (1973 - ) Film Deaths *''Scream (1996)'' [Tatum Riley]: Neck and head crushed when Ghostface (Skeet Ulrich) raises the garage door after she gets halfway through the pet door while trying to escape.'' '' *''Lewis & Clark & George ''(1997) [George]: Presumably bitten by a poisonous snake; the movie ends with a close-up of her shocked expression when she realizes the snake is at her feet in the car. (We don't see what happens next.) *''Nowhere'' (1997) [Valley Chick #3]: Disintegrated, along with Shannen Doherty and Traci Lords, with a ray-gun by an alien while they're sitting at a bus stop; we see the blast, followed by a shot of three smoldering retainers on the bench. (Thanks to Ro) *''Sleeping Beauties'' (1999) '[''Sno Blo]: Dies (off-screen) of a drug overdose, shortly before the story begins; her body is shown afterwards as Sarah Lassez does her make-up, and as she's photographed for her posthumous album cover. (Thanks to Ro) *The Last Stop (2000)' [''Nancy]: Frozen to death after crashing her snowmobile; we last see her lying half-buried in the snow. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Grindhouse (Death Proof)'' (2007) [Cherry/Pam]: Playing a dual role in the two segments, "Pam" is fatally injured when Kurt Russell deliberately makes a series of sharp turns and stops, causing her to be battered against the interior of his car. ("Cherry" survives the Planet Terror segment of the movie.) (Thanks to Eric, HH, Nick, and ND) *''Fifty Dead Men Walking'' (2008) [Grace]: Presumably shot to death (off-screen) in a big shoot-out after Jim Sturgess gives her a faulty gun; we don't see what happens to her, but her fate is strongly implied. (Thanks to Tugboat) *''Conan the Barbarian'' (2011) [Marique]: Impaled on a stone spire (after having her arm cut off) after being thrown from a cliff by Rachel Nicols. Her body is later seen when her father (Stephen Lang) discovers her. (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths *''Charmed: Brain Drain'' (2001) [Paige Matthews]: Explodes (along with Alyssa Milano) when Bennet Guillory uses his supernatural powers on them; this turns out to be Alyssa's vision of the future, and they later prevent it from coming about. (Thanks to Ryoko) *''Charmed: Happily Ever After'' (2002) [Paige Matthews]: Poisoned when she eats a poison apple sent to her by Natalia Nogulich, in a recreation of the classic Snow White tale; her body is shown afterwards in a glass casket. She is later brought back to life after Holly Marie Combs kills Natalia. (Thanks to David31) *''Charmed: The Eyes Have It ''(2002) [Paige Matthews]: Blasted in the chest by Tobin Bell; shown in Alyssa Milano's vision of the future, which is later prevented. (Thanks to David31) *''Charmed: Sympathy for the Demon'' (2002) [Paige Matthews]: Stabbed in the stomach by Alyssa Milano, who was hallucinating that she was killing Billy Drago; she is brought back by Brian Krause's healing powers. (Thanks to Maria) *''Charmed: A Witch in Time ''(2002) [Paige Matthews]: Turned into ash (along with Alyssa Milano) when Jason Brooks turns his magical powers on them; their deaths are later undone when Holly Marie Combs goes back in time and prevents it. (Thanks to David31) *''Charmed: Y Tu Mummy Tambien'' (2003) [Paige Matthews/Isis]: Playing a dual role as both "Paige" and the spirit possessing her, the spirit "Isis" is destroyed when Holly Marie Combs manages to exorcise her. (Thanks to David31) *''Charmed: Baby's First Demon'' (2003) '[''Paige Matthews]: Life-force drained by Andy Mackenzie and Nicholas Sadler; shown in Alyssa Milano's vision of the future, which is later prevented. (Thanks to David31) *Charmed: Oh My Goddess (2003)' [''Paige Matthews]: Turned to stone; she is later brought back to life. (Thanks to Aaron) *''Charmed: Soul Survivor'' (2003) [Paige Matthews]: Dies of a heart attack after she sacrifices herself to save Johnny Sneed's soul; she is later brought back to life by Holly Marie Combs and Alyssa Milano. (Thanks to David31) *''Charmed: I Dream of Phoebe'' (2004) [Paige Matthews]: Killed (along with Holly Marie Combs and Alyssa Milano) when a djinn (Saba Homayoon) wishes them dead; Holly is brought back to life by Brian Krause's powers, and they eventually manage to wish Rose and Alyssa back to life as well. (Thanks to Christina) *''Charmed: It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 2'' (2004) [Paige Matthews]: Burned to death, along with Alyssa Milano, when the Elders blast them with flames; this turns out to be an illusion cast by Billy Drago to trick Holly Marie Combs. (Thanks to David31) *''Charmed: Styx Feet Under'' (2004) [Paige Matthews]: Electrocuted when Zack Ward uses his magical powers to fire a bolt of lightning at her chest; she is later brought back to life again. (Thanks to David31) *''Charmed: Kill Billie Vol. 2'' (2006) [Paige Matthews]: Killed in an explosion (along with Alyssa Milano and Marnette Patterson) during the final magic battle; she is brought back to life in the following episode (Forever Charmed) when Holly Marie Combs and Brian Krause go back in time and save them. (Thanks to Alex and David31) *''Nip/Tuck: Abigail Sullivan'' (2009) [Dr. Theodora 'Teddy' Rowe]: Smothered with a pillow by Matthew Glave, who then dismembers her body. Her severed head is shown afterwards in the trunk of Matthew's car. (Thanks to Andrew and Tugboat) Music video deaths *''"Yoo Hoo"'' (1999; Imperial Teen music video): Hit on the head with a large jawbreaker when Roddy Bottum spits it out at her after she sticks it in his mouth. Her body is shown again afterwards lying on the floor as Roddy, Will Schwartz, Jone Stebbins, and Lynn Truell walk out of the house. (This music video was made as a tie-in with the 1999 film Jawbreaker.) Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1973 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by strangulation